l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Tao (Notable Quotes)
The Tao of Shinsei had many notable quotes. Notable Quotes * “We tell the tale of heroes to remind ourselves that we also can be great.” Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 1 Way of Shinsei, p. 48 Imperial Histories 2, p. 311 * “Every journey begins with a single step. Step well, and your journey will be filled with fortune. Step poorly, and it will be wrought with disaster.” Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 14 * “You cannot live while hiding from life.” Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 33 * “A handful of wealth is worth a handful of dust when compared to the; riches a samurai's family gives to him.” Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 34 * “You own every word you speak.” * “A courageous man has no need to be cruel.” * “While you rest, your enemy practices.” Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 35 * “The truth of the world can be found sitting at the riverside, The river never begins, the river never ends. All of life is like the river, lessons never begin and lessons never end.” Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 46 * “Hesitation is the seed of defeat.” Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 52 * “Every day of his life a man has only one judge, and that judge is himself.” * “A man must find his place in life, or he is a wandering fool never content, never at peace, bringing discord with him wherever he goes.” Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 53 * “The road of revenge leads straight to the sun, hanging on the horizon. There are no wayside inns to give the traveller rest, there are no detours, byways or deviations. It is a long, bloody path that can only end in a grave.” Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 54 * “Held in a hand you trust, it is your ally. Held in a hand you do not trust, it is your enemy. Learn the way of fire and you learn the way of the world.” Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 96 * “The wind moves with such subtlety, you do not even notice your own breathing. Be aware. Only a fool knows the wind is empty.” Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 132 * “You can not command the elements any more than you can command the stars in heaven. You must learn to hear the music of the celestial chorus. Once that is done, you must learn to dance.” Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 141 * “The Earth is silent and still, a sleeping giant who does not wish to be disturbed.” Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 146 * “Master the Way of the Earth, and you will find the virtue of the eternal mountain.” Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 147 * “Take away your enemy's foundation and you will find he is not as threatening as he once was.” Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 148 * “Evil spirits are the result of an impure life. Live your life with certainty and justice and you will be free of fortune's curse.” Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 149 * “Just as water washes away the stains of the earth, so does it wash the soul clean of the stains of fear.” Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 150 * “There are no secrets. There is no understanding. Void is all and nothing. It is the dance of the elements.” Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 162 Way of Shinsei, p. 15 * “Every man's life is a story.” Character Travelogue (Phoenix Clan) * “Only when you are in the grave will you have nothing more to learn.” Way of the Dragon, p. 23 * “The worst enemy is the absence of hope.” Way of the Unicorn, p. 27 * “The temple road is wisdom's golden path.” City of Lies: Location Guide, p. 39 * “It is honorable to be accused by those who deserve to be accused.” Way of the Crane, p. 29 * “A person overwhelmed still lives, a person dishonored died long before their heart ceases to beat.” Way of the Crane, p. 46 * “The truth is always simple. Liars make things complicated.” Way of the Crane, p. 54 * “All things are known to the man who is wise.” Walking the Way, p. 120 * “When the work is done, wait, wair, bide.” Night of a Thousand Screams, p. 28 * “To serve the Tao is to serve the Empire. The one cannot be parted from the other, no more than the sea can be parted from the land.” Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 80 * “There is no such thing as coincidence There are only auspicious occasions.” GM's Survival Guide, p. 20 * “What you call "I" is merely a door that moves when you inhale and exhale.” GM's Survival Guide, p. 31 * “Do not judge a man by the lord he serves. Judge him by his choice of enemies.” Unexpected Allies, p. 1 * “The words of the Tao are simple. Following the Tao is complex. So does the simple show the outward things, The complex reveals the soul.” Unexpected Allies, p. 109 * “The dragonfly's buzz is no different from the lion's roar. All creatures have a voice with which they express the Way. So it is with us.” Way of the Minor Clans, p. 45 * “Sometimes the downfall of houses hinges on the fumble of a wrist.” Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 61 Way of Shinsei, p. 4 * “Do not be wary of men who take risks with title and lands. Be wary of men who have nothing to lose.” Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 31 * “To master the future, one must study the past.” Imperial Histories, Backside Way of Shinsei, p. 13 * “Understand the Will of Heaven, and you make all things possible. Ignore it, and you will accomplish nothing.” Emerald Empire; Fourth Edition, p. 176 * “I am only the ladle and the Way is the well. When you are not thirsty, is your mind on the ladle or the well?” Emerald Empire; Fourth Edition, p. 188 * “The essence of Air is the essence of speed and awareness. It is oneness with the world, both physical and spiritual.” Book of Air, back page * “Your soul - your life energy - is not bound by the flesh. It can reach where your fingers cannot.” The Soul Goes Forth (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 1 flavor) Way of Shinsei, p. 35 * “Following a false light only leads you deeper into darkness.” A Vision of Truth (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 2 flavor) Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 10 * “He who would not be a fool knows not to fear long knives but ones that may only strike close.” Long Knives by John Wick * “Sometimes the downfall of houses hinges on a fumble of the wrist.” Breach of Etiquette (Imperial flavor) * “The way of darkness always brings great power. The way of darkness always brings a great price.” Evil Feeds Upon Itself (Imperial flavor) Way of Shinsei, p. 10 * “Do not be wary of men who take risks with titles and lands, be wary of men who have nothing to lose.” Hisa (Imperial flavor) * “One must learn to see what is to be seen and to see though what others wish you to see.” Mists of Illusion (Imperial flavor) * “Courage may feed a man's soul, but it is rice that feeds his belly, and an army cannot move on courage alone.” Small Farm (Imperial flavor) Way of Shinsei, p. 11 * “It takes a wise man to see an obstacle as it truly is and not as it appears to be.” Unscalable Walls (Imperial flavor) * “Wisdom can be found in many places, but you must always begin at home.”Walking the Way (Imperial flavor) * “You are always blind to your truest enemy, for he is behind your eyes.” Stater quotes: Crab Clan (Imperial) * “When I have a voice in the Emperor's ear, I need no general in the field.” Stater quotes: Crane Clan (Imperial) * “What you do not understand can kill you.” Stater quotes: Dragon Clan (Imperial) * “Lose your fear, and you gain the world.” Stater quotes: Lion Clan (Imperial) * “You cannot conquer the elements. You must learn to dance with their harmony.” Stater quotes: Phoenix Clan (Imperial) * “The art of war is to put your enemy in a position that he cannot fight from.” Stater quotes: Unicorn Clan (Imperial) * “Knowing your advantages does you no good if your enemy is able to keep you from employing them.” * “There cannot be two suns in the heavens or two Emperors on earth.” Way of Shinsei, p. 26 * “The Tao of Shinsei is more than clever sayings and trite wisdom; the wisdom of Shinsei contains the secrets of the Universe.” * “Wherever there is light, there must be shadow.” * “One must bow to offer aid to a fallen man.” * “Shinsei said, "Who binds you?" The Emperor said, "No one binds me - I am the Emperor." "A contradiction in itself." said the monk with a smile.” Way of Shinsei, p. 35 * “At times, the voice of peace must ring like Thunder.” * “A black heart hides many secrets. The blackest heart hides the deadliest secret of all.” * “Appreciation of beauty is the beginning of wisdom.” * “Study what the pine and cherry blossom can teach. Man is not the only keeper of enlightenment.” Way of Shinsei, p. 49 * “Two men can brave what one man cannot.” * “You can steal a samurai's weapon and armor, but you can never steal his honor.” * “Those with pure purpose have the strength to never fall.” Way of Shinsei, p. 67 * “In the beginner's mind, there are many possibilities. In the expert's, there are few.” * “Wisdom comes in finding the opportunities that dilemmas provide.” * “Even in times of trouble, remember this: there is no evil in nature. What is now has been before and will be again. It is the short sighted and foolish who believe that life has no patterns, no purposes. All that is now is part of what has been and what will come to be.” The Way of the World, by John Wick * “Do not be distracted by the pincers when it is the tail that can kill you.” Starter Quotes (Shadowlands) * “The only true test of courage is the last one.” A Stout Heart (Shadowlands flavor) Way of Shinsei, p. 14 * “Desperate men employ desperate measures.” Desperate Measures (Shadowlands flavor) * “Friendship is truly tested when it is time to share the burden.” Sympathetic Energies (Shadowlands flavor) * “Petting scorpions with a compassionate hand only gets you a sting.” Winning Kachiko's Favor (Shadowlands flavor) * “When darkness descends, a man must find allies in the shadows.” Bayushi Hisa (Emerald flavor) * “You cannot balance the elements while you are without balance.” Disharmony (Forbidden Knowledge flavor) * “First we are enveloped by the womb; then we are enveloped by custom; finally we are enveloped by death.” Emerald Empire; Fourth Edition, p. 36 * “The center is everything. Find the center. All else proceeds naturally from there.” Kokoro (A Perfect Cut flavor) * “It is the sound of purest harmony, the sound of the universe. Make your soul sing its song, and you will find there is nothing you cannot accomplish.” Chime of Harmony (Crimson and Jade flavor) * “A clear mind can topple even the strongest will.” Fist of the Earth (Crimson and Jade flavor) * “Brave men may be forgotten; brave deeds never so.” Historian (Crimson and Jade flavor) Way of Shinsei, p. 23 * “Winds blow, nations change, fortunes rise and fall, but the simple folk will always be asked to shoulder the weight.” Peasant Levies (Crimson and Jade flavor) Way of Shinsei, p. 20 * “Only the face of all that is and is not can reveal the truth.” Visage of the Void (Crimson and Jade flavor) * “In order to choose the correct path, you must know the pitfalls that await you.” Wisdom the Wind Brings (Crimson and Jade flavor) * “There are subtler strategies and deadlier battlefields than even I know.” Bayushi Kachiko (Obsidian flavor) * “If a general is wise, he knows that a single man can halt an entire army.” Block Supply Lines (Obsidian flavor) * “The higher you stand above modesty, the easier it becomes to lose your footing.” Breach of Etiquette (Obsidian flavor) * “A sagacious general, armed with the knowledge of his enemy, will be able to act as if he knows his enemy's every thought.” Careful Planning (Obsidian flavor) Way of Shinsei, p. 7 * “...for the more corrupt the soul, the more painful it becomes to look upon the pure. So it is with crystal and jade and the creatures of the dark lands. Remember this, Hantei, for it will one day save your life.” Jade Works (Obsidian flavor) * “When you are doing one thing, be concerned with that one thing and nothing else. Distraction breeds disaster.” Meditation (Obsidian flavor) * “When ten thousand men clash with arms and fire, it is always a single man's actions that make the difference.” Toku (Obsidian flavor) * “You need no armor, you need no sword. You need only to know that you cannot be defeated.” Chi Strike (Time of the Void flavor) * “Destiny does not believe in secrets. When something is meant to be, it is obvious to all but the foolish.” Destiny Has No Secrets (Time of the Void flavor) * “When your enemy is certain you cannot act, victory is within your reach.” Plans Within Plans (Time of the Void flavor) * “While others lament on what they should have done, the wise man prepares for what he should do next.” The Time is Now (Time of the Void flavor) * “Guard your words carefully, for you own every word you speak.” Untrustworthy (Time of the Void flavor) * “As an ocean to a small stream, the leader to his people, this is the Tao to the world.” Starter Quotes: Brotherhood of Shinsei (Jade) Ashigaru (Jade flavor) Way of Shinsei, p. 29 * “The Elements are not the means to an end... they are the beginning, and the end.” One with the Elements (Jade flavor) * “True Nobility comes not from being superior to another man, but from being superior to your past.” Chi Projection (Hidden Emperor 6 flavor) * “All things are necessary - war, peace, the edge of the sword, and the sound of a poem. With understanding, all things are one.” Glimpse of the Unicorn (Storms Over Matsu Palace flavor) * “People argue. Nature acts.” Hurricane (Storms Over Matsu Palace flavor) * “Never promise more than you can perform.” Dragon Dancers (Spirit Wars flavor) * “Seek enlightenment, but do not be foolish enough to expect enlightenment.” Introspection (Heaven and Earth flavor) * “A wise man does not seek wisdom in the world. He finds it within himself.” The Path of Wisdom (Diamond flavor) * “If you cannot find enlightenment now, wait a hundred years. It shall be waiting for you.” Temple of the Ages (Promotional flavor) * “To expect surprise is the only way to avoid it.” Plans within Plans (Diamond flavor) * “Humility is the greatest teacher.” Doji Doukohito (Khan's Defiance flavor) * “Death cannot be avoided. Only embraced.” A Noble End (Khan's Defiance flavor) * “In the strangest places, seek yourself.” Silent Solace (Khan's Defiance flavor) * “The path of the damned is lined with the souls of those with good intentions.” Light of the Mountain (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman * “Those who fear to act have already failed.” * “A stray dog sees only what it chases.” Kitsuki Nakai (Empire at War flavor) * “When seeking a teacher, first find those who know what you know, then those who know what you do not.” In Search of Guidance (Embers of War flavor) * “In simplicity, there is honor.” Shinsei's Shrine (Celestial15 flavor) * “When your numbers are superior you must attack without pause, but when you are outnumbered, you must choose your opportunities carefully to find advantage.” The Battle at Beiden Pass - Letters to the Generals * “A man whose sword is always drawn is never approached. He has no allies. Yet a man who never draws his sword will find it rusting in its sheath. Seek balance in all things.” Kakita Mitsumichi (Twenty Festivals flavor) * “Find the essence of fire within yourself, and the world shall bend around you like metal at the forge.” Soul of Fire (Unreleased Promo) Category:Magic and Religion Category:Rokugani Books Category:Brotherhood of Shinsei